


"Take a breath, you can do this"

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Clyde Mardon was surrounded by a tornado. Iris could see her dad unconscious by the barn. Eddie Thawne looked confused, and quite worried.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687774
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	"Take a breath, you can do this"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Prompt from agentmarymargaretskitz

Clyde Mardon was surrounded by a tornado. Iris could see her dad unconscious by the barn. Eddie Thawne looked confused, and quite worried.

Iris had only woken up from her coma that morning. She had no idea what she was doing, what these powers actually were, what, she thought a pep talk from Oliver Queen who she’d only met once and a fancy suit that didn’t even fit her right made her a superhero? She wasn’t even a proper journalist, she was just a part-time student, part-time barista with a blog, only Jitters probably wouldn’t have kept her job if she’d really been in a coma for nine months, she was just-

“Iris,” Doctor Wells’ voice cut in. “If you run in the opposite direction, you can unravel it.”

“She’d have to go seven hundred miles an hour,” Hartley said.

She’d only managed two hundred earlier before she broke her arm.

“Iris,” Caitlin’s voice cut in. “I believe in you. Take a deep breath, you can do this.”

Caitlin seemed nice. Sad, but nice. Iris definitely wanted to get to know her better. Make her smile again. And Hartley had said earlier that she was the realist, the balance between Doctor Wells’ optimism and his pessimism. And Hartley had seemed so shut off, so unwilling to give anything away, but he did seem honest. And so did Caitlin. If Caitlin believed she could, she had to try.

Clyde Mardon was going to hurt people if she didn’t try.

Iris closed her eyes, just for a second.

Took a deep breath.

And ran.


End file.
